


We've been Rumbled

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempts at courting, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Peter, M/M, Stiles is a good friend but bad at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Getting Stiles to help him with this was not once of Peters smartest moves, but in the end, it may work out





	We've been Rumbled

**Author's Note:**

> After such a lovely response to Hi, I'm the Grim Reaper I thought I would attempt a second short fic for these two, as always all abominations of spelling and grammar are solely my fault .
> 
> Hope you enjoy this get together story.

**sparkler ;**  Arrived at delivery point Package  about to be delivered 

 

**Creeper Wolf;** don't let anyone see?

 

**Sparkler;** No all clear, just to be straight this package is not going to you know explode or anything.

 

**Creeper Wolf** ; No stiles it's just a gift.

 

**Sparkler;** OK but why am I delivering it

 

**Creeper Wolf;** Because Argent will shoot my beautiful ass if he sees me deliver it .

 

**Sparkler;** Why are you giving Argent gifts ????? 

 

**Creeper Wolf;** Reasons

 

**Sparkler** ; And they are ???

 

**Creeper Wolf;** Complicated

 

**Sparkler;**  Dude you have to give me something here, this is the third gift this week!

 

**Creeper Wolf** ; Stiles think of it as you thanking me for getting you and my nephew to finally see sense.

 

**Sparkler:** Point taken 

 

**Sparkler;** Shit I've been spotted..abort .. abort ...run away ….

 

**Creeper Wolf;** Stiles …

\----  
  


 

Peter looked at his phone and sighed, really he should have acted like a grown up and delivered his gifts to Chris himself, but he was unsure how the ex-hunter would have reacted. Things between them had become less chilly they had worked together on several pack problems without the need of killing each other they had even shared a meal, Ok it was a burger and curly fries but they ate together in public without guns or claws being drawn.

 

It had reminded Peter's of a better time when they had both been a lot younger and the war waged by their families had not yet tainted them they had been drawn together like the proverbial moth to a flame, spending hours wandering the Preserve just enjoying each others company. They were both too young to realise what pulled them together. 

 

Then life, murder, insanity and death happened after all the pain and suffering he had caused and gone through,  the one pure thing he held onto was the love he felt for Chris.

 

Over time he was able to earn the acceptance and trust of his Nephew, this was in part Stiles meddling, with the encouragement and support of the two he started to become more a part of the pack, helping and offering advice where he could, rolling his eyes and biting his tongue where occasion dictated. 

 

With the acceptance of the Pack and his life strangely settling, he and Chris began to spend more time working alongside each other, the warmth and affection of earlier years still missing but Peter was just happy to be close in whatever capacity.

 

His phone beeped in his hand and it was another message from Stiles 

 

**Sparkles:** Been rumbled by the Silver Fox, may have let slip vital info.

 

**Creeper Wolf; He** threatened to tell your dad didn't he?

 

\---

 

A loud banging at his front door announced the arrival of the ex Hunter. Peter stopped and looked in the hallway mirror before opening the door, adjusting his shirt and making sure his hair was just so, he turned and opened the door.

 

Peter was good at acting like he did not care, that he found everything to trite, that nothing could ruffle his calm. This was all a carefully cultivated act one he was very proud of, he did, in fact, care very much for the group of teenagers who now formed the nexus of the Hale / McCall pack, and he would do everything in his power legal or not to help keep them safe.

  
  


That being said he was immensely glad that Chris was not a Werewolf right now as he would be hearing Peters supposedly dead heart hammering like a Jackrabbits, having a hunter know that he is, in fact, your Kryptonite ( Thank you Stiles) was embarrassing, to say the least.

Chris looked confused but not angry like Peter would have suspected, this had him on the back foot, Chris looked like he had been out running  when he caught Stiles, he was still dressed in loose black sweats and a T-Shirt that was just this side of too tight, damn it that was just unfair, how could Peter formulate a perfect fib when staring at those pecs

 

“Christopher what a lovely surprise, what brings you to my neck of the woods at this time of night” ... _ go with smooth Peter that always works  _

 

Chris glared then made a decidedly wolfy sounding huff walking straight past Peter into the apartment.

 

Peter followed him unsure how this conversation was going to go, did he lie and say the gifts were not from him or just admit to them and wait for Chris for finally reject him once and for all.

 

“Peter, those gifts they are from you?” Chris was looking at Peter in a strangely intense fashion, his blue eyes holding Peters captive.

 

“Yes yes they were” Ok so we're going for defiant honesty Peter thought to himself as he spoke.

 

“The 17th-century French Grimoire, the 100-year-old bottle of Laphroaig single malt, the handcrafted silver knife, all from you” Chris still had that unreadable look on his face, but his posture seemed to relax a bit

 

Peter held up a broad palm “Guilty as charged, were they too much” Peter's wolf was whining at the back of his head was Chris going to reject the gifts 

 

“Are you courting me Peter” the words where a bare whisper but Peter heard them, 

 

Peters first thought was to lie through his teeth, but that traitours wolf had other ideas, 

 

“If I was would that be a problem” hands on hips trying to look calm and in control of the situation, he was anything but. What he was not expecting was Chris to surge forward and grab him, luckily for them, both Peter did not flash claw or fang in surprised as that would ruin what happened next.

 

The kiss was all Peter could have hoped, passionate, hungry yet still with a surprising gentleness, the feel of Chis’s beard against his skin a heavenly divine rasp.

 

“Thank fuck “ Chris rasped out between heated kisses 

 

Peter smiled into the kiss “ So that is a yes to my courting gifts “ 

 

“Yes Peter, less talking more skin” Chris already moving his broad hands under Peters shirt running calloused hands over Peters warm skin.

 

Peter’s wolf howled triumphantly picking the hunter up and sweeping him off towards the bedroom.

 

Later curled around Chis soaking in the scent and warmth of the hunter Peter spoke up 

 

“You did not scare Stiles too much?” 

 

“Nah he caved fairly easily, left him tied up for Derek to deal with” 

 

“I really need to send the boy a gift basket” Peter murmured sleepily into Chris's neck.

 


End file.
